


Pay Back

by F_Smutt_Fitzgerald



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bondage, Choking, Drinking, Drunk Damien Haas, Drunk Sex, Drunk Shayne Topp, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Public Sex, Revenge, Rope Bondage, Smosh Smut, Sober Damien Haas, Sober Shayne Topp, Unrequited Love, chicken pad thai, daddy - Freeform, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Smutt_Fitzgerald/pseuds/F_Smutt_Fitzgerald
Summary: Usual cliche shit, Shayne's in love with his best friend.  He figures Damien doesn't feel the same way, but of course Damien gets super drunk for his 30th birthday and reveals to Shayne that he's in love with him.  Shayne, filled with years of pent up lust, loses himself in the moment.  Here's the main problem... Shayne is completely sober, and realizes he's just taken advantage of his best friend and the love of his life.  Can Shayne live with the guilt?  Will Damien even remember any of this happening?**Part Two has been added**
Relationships: Damien Haas & Shayne Topp, Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Kudos: 89





	1. Dream Becomes a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Having sex with someone who is intoxicated and not fully able to understand their actions while you are sober and fully aware of your own actions is what I consider to be rape. That being said, I personally have fantasies like this, being taken advantage of while I'm intoxicated, but this would ONLY be with someone I trust and have given consent to before hand. Just felt like I needed to put this disclaimer in before hand, *there are no violent depictions of rape in this*, the intoxicated person does "consent", this is just one of those grey areas where consent can't really be given because of how intoxicated he is.

Shayne always considered himself to be straight, he was really only attracted to women, so there wasn’t any reason to question this right? But then he met Damien.

Damien became like a brother to him while filming So Random, and when that road ended, they faced together the shitty realities of being actors in Hollywood. Damien helped Shayne through everything; anxieties, depression, break ups, family drama. His feelings became more complicated when the two started living together. Shayne knew he loved Damien, he kept telling himself it was just as his best friend, but he kept finding that he felt jealous when Damien would bring girls home. He would glance at Damien’s body when he would walk out of the shower, watching as water droplets trailed down from the brunet’s unshaven chest. Occasionally Damien would walk around in just his underwear, early in the morning, rubbing away the sleep in his eyes, making a bowl of cereal before returning to his room. Shayne would try not to stare at his friend’s bulge, he would scold himself mentally for picturing where that happy trail lead to. He was not gay, he wasn’t attracted to men, Shayne kept repeating this thought in his head, and yet, picturing Damien fully naked turned him on.

 _I just need to get laid…_ Shayne would think to himself, palming his hard on at the sound of his best friend having sex with his girlfriend upstairs. _I just need to start dating again, I’ve been alone for too long._

Months and then years went by like this. Shayne started working at Smosh and got Damien a gig there, too. They no longer lived together, so it was easier for Shayne to keep his mind off Damien, especially since he hardly ever saw him mostly naked anymore. Shayne dated around, met a few girls that could have been _‘the One’_ … But they never felt right. Dating became exhausting for Shayne, tired of the false hopes and breakups, Shayne decided to put all his attention into Smosh, The Goldbergs, and getting his degree. He was focusing on himself, and life was going really well for him. When he finally finished his degree (which took what felt like millennia), his whole Smosh fam was there to celebrate with him. He was lucky to have such amazing friends. He loved them, they were truly his family.

Now that school was over with, it was harder to throw himself into distractions, and Damien kept entering his thoughts. Shayne would think to himself, often after jacking off to some pictures of Damien, sitting up in his bed, head in his clean hand. _When is this going to stop?_

*****

Damien’s not much of a drinker, in fact he generally prefers not to drink alcohol at all. But this year he was turning 30, and he decided he wanted to spend his birthday forgetting about that fact. Life was fleeting, his youth was fading, better have fun now before you’re suddenly too old to remember what fun is. Shayne got super pumped when Damien told him about the birthday plans.

“Dude, we’re gonna get so lit! Who else is going to join us? Let’s go to that one video game bar that has the Pokemon shots!”

Damien laughed, “Yeah I was thinking we’d hit that bar up, and it’ll be you, some of the Smosh gang, and some of my voice actor buddies.”

“What about Victoria?” Shayne asked, trying not to get his hopes up. Victoria was the girl Damien was casually seeing at the moment. Nothing serious, but it hurt Shayne to see Damien with her.

Damien shrugged, scratching the back of his neck, “Vickie can’t come tonight, she has a work thing. Which is fine, I’m not really that into her to be honest.”

Shayne’s heart leapt with joy. “Ah, okay dude. Hey, I’ll be your date tonight!” Shayne laughed trying to play it off like a joke, “I’ll make sure the boys stay off of you!”

Damien chuckled, having an evil idea, “Hey, if you wanna make sure I’m safe, how ‘bout you be my designated driver!”

“Haha, funny one.”

Damien sported a devilish grin, “No bro, I mean it, I’ve been the DD so many times for you, I think we should switch it up this time, force you to babysit my drunk ass like I’ve always had to babysit yours.”

Shayne stammered in disbelief, “But that’s because you don’t drink! That’s not fair to force me to be sober for your birthday, the one time I get to be completely and utterly smashed with my best friend! Why can’t we just Uber?”

Damien shook his head, “I want to feel the most safe I can be on my birthday, can’t have no stranger drive me around! Plus I’m sure your liver could use a break from all that alcohol, buddy.”

Shayne moaned and groaned about it for a while more, but eventually gave in. It was his best friend’s 30th birthday, Damien had babysat him for many of his own drunken nights out, it was only fair that he return the favor just this once.

*****

Damien really seemed to be enjoying his birthday, he had to force himself through his first beverage, but after that he was drinking like a champ. Everyone was buying him drinks, forcing Damien to try variations of cocktails and shots he had never tried before. Even with all the greasy bar food Damien was becoming thoroughly hammered. The Smosh crowd especially mocked Shayne for his sobriety, but ultimately acknowledged how sweet he was for making this sacrifice for his best friend.

“A toast, a toast!” Ian shouted to the crowd, raising his drink up and the group following suit, “A toast to the designated driver! Because at least one of us needs to remember this night!” Everyone laughed and cheered. Ian went to drink, but stopped himself to turn to Damien, “Oh and uh happy birthday dumb ass.” Damien laughed like an idiot. His face was flushed, cheeks bright red, eyes glassy. Shayne liked seeing his best friend this care free, this relaxed, and he was happy to be sober for this. Shayne then wondered how he looked drunk, if Damien liked him that way or if he possibly resented that Shayne drank so much. Shayne never considered himself an alcoholic, he only ever drank socially… But he was a very social dude.

Damien rested his head on Shayne’s shoulder, hiccuping slightly, “Dude, the world is so whooshy. Like, is it always this whooshy for you when you drink?” Damien’s southern drawl was peeking through as he spoke, Shayne smiled as he watch Damien roll his head around, going, “Whooosh! Whooosh!” Damien started laughing uncontrollably, “I’m like an ocean.”

Shayne was laughing hard seeing how silly Damien was becoming. Shayne rubbed Damien’s shoulder, “That’s right buddy, you are an ocean. I’m thinking it’s time to waaaave goodbye, because it’s probably time to get you home.”

Damien frowned, “Yer no fun, Shanye.”

The rest of the group agreed that they should be heading out. “Yeah,” Courtney rested her head on Olivia’s shoulder, “It’s getting late man, the bar’s gonna close soon.”

Damien flopped his arms up into the air, “Wellllll fine, Shayne and I are gon go to my house and burthday party hardy there.” He threw an arm around Shayne, “Isn’t it that right Shayne.” Damien burped and resumed hiccuping.

Shayne laughed, “Okay Dames, but let’s focus on getting you home in one piece first.”

Damien suddenly burst into a fit of laughter, “Ohhh, I *hic* get it, you meant waaaaave like an ocean waaaave.” He swayed while he said this, falling into Shayne’s arms.

They waved goodbye to everyone and went their separate ways. Damien was having a hard time walking, he shuffled and meandered around as he was telling Shayne some kind of story about Matt Raub but Shayne couldn’t quite follow what his friend was going on about. After about his third time bumping into Shayne, Shayne decided to have Damien put his arm around Shayne’s shoulder so he could keep the poor drunk boy up.

Damien threw his head back in dismay, “Shaaayyyyne, how far away did yoooou paaaark? We’ve could’ve made it from the shire *hiccup* to Mordor by now.”

Shayne chuckled, “Calm down dude, LA parking sucks, it’s not that far.”

Damien leaned his full body weight into Shayne, almost knocking him over, “Can you carry me?”

Shayne laughed, “Aww, poor baby can’t walk?”

Damien gave Shayne an awkward walking side hug, “Shayne so big and strong, Damimen too drunk and feet are too far away from brain.”

Shayne liked having his friend this close to him, and decided he wanted to impress him by attempting to carry the taller man. “Fine, you big baby.” Shayne stopped and quickly picked Damien up wedding style, like a groom taking his bride over the threshold.

Damien was wide eyed with shock. “I wass thiking like piggy back but this works.” Damien nuzzled his head into Shayne’s chest, “My hero.”

Shayne strained to keep Damien up as he walked. Shayne’s lifted much heavier weights than Damien, but keeping them up for a long period of time is something different entirely. All the same, Shayne’s primal desire to impress Damien fueled him, and he continued forward.

Damien smiled drunkenly at Shayne, “Doood, you look like you’re going to explode. You don’ acshooally haf to carry me, you know?” Shayne’s arms gave out then, managing to plop Damien on his feet in time before they both collapsed. Damien keeled over laughing, Shayne out of breath. “That wasss amazing bro.” He fell into Shayne with a hug, “Youuu thingk if I dring more milgk, I caaan grow up to be big and strrong liek you?”

Shayne stood up straight, walking forward placing his hand on Damien’s back. “You’re going to need a lot of milk, but I think steady diet and daily exercise would be a better option.”

“Budt that don’t fit into my daily rrroutine of eat, sleep and vidgeo james.” Damien lamented. He rubbed his head on Shayne’s shoulder. “You’re jusss, you’re juss so perfect Shayme.” Shayne’s heart started to race as Damien grabbed his arm. “I wanna be you ssso bad.”

Shayne’s heart dropped. He placed his hand on Damien’s, “Damien, you are perfect as you are. You’re fucking amazing, handsome, funny. Think about the clever corps. You built up that fan base, not me, they’d kill for you. I’d kill for you man.”

Damien looked up at Shayne, “Prrove it.” They both laughed.

Shayne put his arm around Damien, squeezing his shoulder. “I love you man.”

At that moment as they were passing a dark alley, Damien tripped over his feet and stumbled to the side, pulling Shayne with him. Shayne staggered a bit but used his strength to keep Damien from falling to the ground. The two stumbled into the alley next to them, Shayne leaned up against a brick wall to regain his balance and pulled Damien back up to standing position. Damien propped his hand on the wall next to Shayne’s shoulder to balance himself. The two were facing each other, Shayne pressed against a wall, holding up Damien, laughing at the ‘near death experience’.

Shayne smirked, looking at Damien’s flushed face, “I guess I should go back to carrying you.”

Damien chuckled, placing his other hand up beside Shayne’s other shoulder. Shayne swallowed at the sight of Damien in front of him, leaning both hands on both sides of him so he was trapped up against a wall. Damien leaned his head forward and placed it on the wall beside Shayne’s head. His breath warm against Shayne’s neck as he slurred, “I love you Shayne.”

Shayne wasn’t sure what to do, what to say, where to put his hands. He figured Damien was just being an emotional drunk, getting sentimental about their friendship. Shayne reached his hand up to pat the clumsy drunk’s shoulder. “Haha, I love you too, man.”

Damien leaned back, placing his head on Shayne’s forehead. Shayne’s body tensed up, his heart like a train engine in his chest. “No man, I mean, like…” The brunet placed his hands onto Shayne’s chest, “I reaaally, reaaaally love you.” Damien’s voice slurred with a sad tone.

Shayne felt speechless, unable to respond. His friend obviously didn’t know what he was saying, he was drunk out of his mind. Damien gazed at Shayne with hooded eyes, the scruffy brunet looked melancholic, waiting for a response. Shayne reached his hands up and squeezed Damien’s wrists, searching those dark brown eyes, hoping they wanted the same thing he did. Damien opened his mouth to speak and Shayne leaned in quickly to silence him with a kiss. Damien was caught off guard at first, but leaned into it, Shayne holding him tight. Damien melted into Shayne’s embrace, swirling his moist, vodka and rum flavored tongue around in Shayne’s mouth. Shayne felt intoxicated just tasting Damien’s lips, feeling his warm boozy breath against his skin when they finally separated.

Damien smiled wide and rested his head against Shayne’s shoulder, pulling at the fabric of Shayne’s T-shirt and pressing his body against the other’s. Damien moaned deep in his throat and began kissing and nibbling at Shayne’s neck, to which Shayne gasped in a mix of pleasure and shock. “Ohhh fuck, Damien...”

Upon feeling Damien’s slight hard on rubbing against his groin, Shayne lost all semblance of self-control. The blond grabbed the brunet by the shoulders and pinned him against the wall, switching positions so that Shayne was the one in control. One of Shayne’s hands reached up to hold Damien by the throat as he gave the tall boy a passionate open mouthed kiss. Shayne’s other hand reached down to unbutton Damien’s jeans, impatient to feel Damien’s warm cock, a sensation Shayne had longed for and imagined for so long. Damien whined as Shayne reached into his boxers and grabbed onto Damien’s fully erect throbbing shaft.

Shayne was both jealous and in awe at his friend’s impressive size and girth, he squeezed the length tight and stroked his best friend up and down. Damien broke from the kiss to moan wildly, Shayne choked his friend tighter, leaning in to bite and suck on Damien’s ear, relishing the sound of Damien’s deep moans.

Shayne found himself grinding hard against Damien as he was jacking him off, he was desperate to be closer. Shayne released Damien’s neck, the brunet panted hard, leaning his head back and whining sadly when Shayne released his grip on the other’s cock. Shayne reached his hands back to grab Damien’s ass, squeezing firmly and massaging each cheek. Shayne breathed heavily into Damien’s ear, “I want to fuck you so badly.”

Damien bit his bottom lip, looking at Shayne with eyes filled with want. He leaned in, pressing his forehead against the other’s, pulling at Shayne’s shirt. He moaned with boozy breath, “Prove it.”

Shayne was so wild with lust, he immediately pulled down Damien’s pants and boxers to halfway down his thighs. Shayne wasn’t quite sure how this sort of thing usually went, he had seen some gay porn so he figured the best place to start was lubrication. He placed his index and middle fingers into his mouth, looking into Damien’s eyes as he coated his fingers in saliva. Damien bit down on his lip, looking down at Shayne with a wanting stare. Shayne pushed against Damien, reaching down between his legs, aiming his saliva covered fingers towards Damien’s hole. Damien moaned as Shayne started to rub Damien’s asshole with his moistened fingers.

Shayne eager and impatient, started to insert his middle finger inside Damien. Damien released a sharp gasp, his head falling on Shayne’s shoulder, “Please be gentle.” Damien panted. Shayne held his friend up as he started to more thoroughly massage his anus, Damien panted and moaned against Shayne, his legs wobbling underneath him. “Oh… Oh Shayne…” Damien murmured.

Hearing Damien say his name in between throws of pleasure pushed Shayne over the edge, he pushed Damien firmly against the wall, using his free hand to unbuckle his pants. Shayne pulled his own painfully erect penis out into the cold air, stroking himself as he watched Damien admiring Shayne’s body. All while finger fucking Damien’s hole, Shayne pauses jacking himself off to place his hand over Damien’s mouth. “Get as much saliva as you can onto my hand.”

Damien looked into Shayne’s eyes as he began to lick his hand. Saliva dripped down Damien’s chin as he thoroughly coated Shayne’s palm. Shayne removed his hand from Damien’s mouth and rubbed the saliva onto his cock, spitting onto it himself for some extra lubrication. Shayne removed his fingers from inside Damien, propping the drunken brunet up between the wall and a nearby dumpster. Damien gripped onto the wall and the side of the dumpster and Shayne lifted Damien’s legs up, propping them onto his shoulders, aiming his wet dick at Damien’s hole.

Damien squeaked slightly as Shayne started to slip the tip of his cock inside him. Shayne was trying to go slow for his friend’s sake, but being partially inside Damien felt so good he wanted to thrust all the way in. Shayne managed to control himself this time, slowly easing himself inside his best friend, stopping when Damien clenched tightly around his cock, resuming when he loosened up again. Shayne was breathing in and out quickly, straining to hold Damien up and also keeping focus on Damien’s expressions, trying hard not to hurt him too much. Once Shayne was all the way inside Damien, Damien let out a loud sigh. “Fuckkk, how can something feel sooo good yet sooooo painful?” Damien leaned back, chuckling. Shayne leaned in and kissed him, pulling out slightly, before thrusting back in. Damien gasped in pain, leaning his head against Shayne’s forehead.

Shayne looked at Damien with concern, “Are you okay?”

Damien closed his eyes, panting, nodding, “Yeah, keep going.”

With this permission Shayne pulled out slightly again and thrusted back in, his mind becoming numb from the immense amount of pleasure. Damien’s body tensed, but Shayne kept going, pulling out slightly, and thrusting back into the tightly clenched hole. Each time Shayne pulled out a little bit more, and thrusted back in with a quicker pace. Shayne lost himself with pleasure, moaning Damien’s name wildly as he quickly rose to climax. Shayne wrapped his arms around Damien, Damien’s legs held up by Shayne's shoulders, his pants still around his lower legs. Damien was pressed up on the dumpster moaning with Shayne, mixture of pain and pleasure on his face with each thrust.

“Oh fuck, fuck, Damien I’m… I’m cumming…” Shayne’s body tensed and his eyes went blurry as fireworks went off inside him and he shot hot cum inside Damien. He loosened his grip on the brunet as he thrust a few more times into him, savoring each moment he remained inside his best friend.

With a final moan, Shayne pulled out, and slowly lowered Damien back onto the ground. Damien leaned against the dumpster, his legs slightly shaky, his pants around his ankles, panting with his head resting against the wall. Shayne was suddenly overcome with this overwhelming feeling of guilt and shame.

“Hey, Dames,” Shayne stammered, his eyes starting to sting from holding back tears. “Are you okay?” Shayne gently held Damien’s face.

Damien rolled his head around and smiled weakly, “Why wouldn’ I be?” He giggled, “Thattt was amazing.” He held his hand up and rubbed Shayne’s face in return.

Shayne started to panic internally. His first time having sex with Damien, and Damien was well beyond drunk out of his mind. It’d be one thing if they were both drunk, but Shayne was completely sober. He took advantage of his best friend.

Shayne started to hyperventilate a little. He bent down and helped Damien pull his pants up. Damien laughed with a coy, “How did those get down there?” He saw that Shayne looked distraught, and leaned in to pull him in for a hug. “Awww, baby boy. Why the longgg face?” Damien relaxed into Shayne’s strong embrace, “I’m kinda sleepy, les go home now.”

Shayne inhaled deeply and pulled away, looking at Damien’s reassuring smile. He pulled his car keys from his pocket and clicked the button. Down at the other end of the alley was a small parking lot, where Shayne’s car beeped and lit up.

Damien laughed and shook his head, leaning on Shayne for support as they wobbled towards his car, “Couuldn’t have waiiited like… 10 feet to fuccck me in the car?”

Shayne forced out a little laugh, opening the passenger door for Damien and helping him plop down into the seat. “I guess I got caught up in the moment…”

Damien exhaled, rubbing his thighs, “I’ll say.”

Shayne buckled in the sore, sleepy boy, then closed the door, walking around to the driver’s side. By the time he got in and started the engine, Damien was lightly snoring, resting his head against the window. Shayne drove to Damien’s place in silence, trying to stay focused while he internally was falling apart. Damien admitted he loved him, he just had crazy sex with his best friend, he should feel amazing… But instead he felt such agonizing guilt. Even if Damien meant what he said, he was so drunk that there was no way he could have consented to what Shayne had done to him. _This is so fucked… I ruined everything with Damien. I fucking… I raped my best friend._ Shayne choked back a sob at this thought, trying hard to keep his focus on the road. Damien shifted in his seat, moaning happily in his sleep.

 _How is he going to feel about this once he’s sober? Will he ever forgive me? How can I ever face him again? How could I do this to him? Why the fuck couldn’t I just keep it in my god damn pants?_ The car finally rolled up to Damien’s apartment. The sound of the engine shutting off roused Damien from his sleep.

“We’re home bud, here, I’ll help you out.” Shayne unbuckled his seat belt.

Damien rubbed his eyes and furrowed his brow, “What do I looook like? A baby! I can do it myself.” He slurred, trying to figure out how to unbuckle his own seat belt. Shayne got out and rushed to Damien’s side of the car, helping him out. Damien leaned onto Shayne, “I guesss I am a baby, why are my legs jelly?” He tripped over himself but Shayne helped him up. Damien struggled to pull his house key out of his pocket.

Shayne gently took the keys from Damien’s hands, “Here, I’ll get the door.” Damien scoffed as Shayne unlocked the door to Damien’s apartment. They shuffled through the dark until they got to Damien’s room, where Damien let go of Shayne, staggering towards and plopping onto his bed.

Damien groaned into his pillow, “Ugggggh, whose idea was it to get me drunk?”

Shayne leaned against Damien’s door, “Yours.”

Damien rolled over, pulling his blankets onto him, “Ugh, what an idiot.”

Shayne looked down and thought for a moment. “You going to be okay Dames?”

“Hmmmm?” Damien groaned in his sleepiness. “Yeah dooood. Jus need some sssleep.”

Shayne still felt worried about Damien. He wanted to go home, being around Damien made him feel too many overwhelming and complicated emotions, but he felt like he had to stay to make sure Damien didn’t die in his sleep. “Okay man. I’m gonna sleep on the couch. If you need anything, let me know.” Damien grunted his response, clearly not conscious enough to process Shayne’s words. Shayne looked at him for a while, then went to the kitchen and grabbed a Gatorade and some Tylenol, leaving them on Damien’s night stand for when he woke up. Damien snored peacefully.

Shayne left Damien’s bedroom door slightly open, shuffling into the living room. Sitting down on the couch. Shayne sat in silence for a while, until suddenly he felt himself burst inside and he choked down silent sobs, trying not to wake Damien.

Shayne laid down on the couch, curling up with a pillow, crying as silently as he could until he finally passed out.

_Damien I’m so fucking sorry._


	2. Revenge of the Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shayne's guilt eats away at him while Damien plots a way to make everything right.

Shayne was awoken early by a weight on his chest and an inability to breath. He opened his eyes slightly to find Damien’s cat, Zelda, laying on his chest. 

“Why hello there.” Shayne mumbled, petting the furry creature on the head. She looked at Shayne with contented eyes, purring as she closed them again and returned to her cat nap.

Shayne heard a some shuffling coming from Damien’s room, and looked at a rather disgruntled, sleepy, and hungover Damien as he creaked open his door. Damien leaned against his door frame, rubbing his eyes and massaging his forehead.

“Good morning buddy.” Shayne scooched himself up into sitting position on the couch, prompting Zelda to jump off of him. The big fluffy cat then walked over to Damien to rub against his leg, purring her good morning greeting. Damien grunted and leaned his head against the door frame. Shayne smirked, “Not feeling well, eh?”

Damien rubbed his shoulders, “Waiting for the pain killers you left for me to set in.” he rubbed his lower back, “Jesus, I feel like my body is going through rigor mortis. What the hell happened last night?”

Shayne felt his heart stop. “You mean, you don’t remember?” He gently wrung at his wrists, trying to keep himself from panicking.

Damien shuffled over to the kitchen, “I mean, I think I remember my third or fourth drink? Beyond that it’s just a blur…” He pulled a carton of orange juice from the fridge, drinking it straight from the carton. He wiped some juice from his chin. “Did I get in a fight or something? My body is fucking sore…” He rubbed his neck, wandering over and slumping onto the couch next to Shayne.

Shayne swallowed hard. He forced out a small chuckle, “Haha, no fights unfortunately.” Did Damien really not remember? Is there any possibility of him remembering later? Is it possible that Shayne could keep this from Damien like it never happened? He could start over, knowing that Damien loved him, he could start the next step in their relationship off the right way. He could “undo” what happened last night. _But it did happen._ Shayne’s memories of last night stabbed at him. _I can’t undo what I did, it happened._

Damien rubbed his head, groaning. “Ugh, drinking that much was a fucking bad idea. Never again man.” He leaned his head back. “I feel this shitty AND I can’t remember the good time anyways, might as well have been sober. Shit.” Damien winced, placing the cold container of orange juice against his head, attempting to numb the pain of his migraine. “At least for once you get to remember the party.” Damien chuckled weakly.

Shayne forced a smile, “Remembering is for squares anyways.”

Damien rubbed his thigh, juice carton still pressed against his temple, “You’ll have to give me the details of my birthday party later when my head no longer feels like it’s about to burst open.” Damien slowly stood up, “I’m gonna pop a bunch more pain pills and try to sleep away this headache. You can go home if you want, thanks for babysitting me man.”

Shayne stood up, “Be careful Dames, call me if you need anything. Remember to keep drinking fluids and try to eat something when you’re feeling up to it.”

“Thanks man.” Damien leaned in to give Shayne a hug, patting his back. The sleepy brunet smelled of sweat and booze, but Shayne still felt a pleasant flutter in his chest when he smelt Damien. 

Shayne pulled away, “Sweet dreams buddy.” Damien raised the orange juice carton at him as he turned towards his bedroom. Shayne walked over to the door and finally left Damien’s apartment, closing the door behind him. Shayne stood there for a bit, looking up at the early morning sky. He felt relieved that Damien didn’t remember last night. For Damien’s sake more than anything. Guilt was eating at Shayne, and he was ashamed that he was keeping this from Damien. Somehow, Shayne was going to have to live with this terrible thing he had done, but he refused to hurt his friend again by admitting his guilt.

Shayne jingled his car keys, breathing in deep, and making his way towards his car.

*****

Shayne spent the day trying desperately to distract himself. He got home, turned on the news, and proceed to work out for well over 2 hours, pushing himself till it hurt and then kept going. He couldn’t tell if he was trying to punish himself, better himself, or sweat out all of his toxic bullshit, and figured it was probably all three. At the point of physical exhaustion, he stripped himself of all his clothes and stepped into the shower. 

Shayne played music on his phone at full volume in an attempt to drown out his thoughts as he stood beneath the warm rain of water. His body hurt and his head hurt from trying to keep his mind off the previous night, so he gave up and slumped to the floor of his shower, letting the water spray onto him as he sat on the ground, head in his hands. 

Eventually the hot water ran out and freezing cold water was all that washed over Shayne. His phone died and he was left in silence. He could see from the small bathroom window that the sun was starting to go down, and decided for the sake of his water bill he should move his brooding somewhere else.

Shayne turned the shower off, wrapped himself in a towel, grabbed his dead phone, and trundled over to his bedroom. He lay down in his bed, not bothering to get dressed, staring at the wall for a while until he fell asleep.

*****

Shayne woke up to a purplish pink sky outside, the kind that could either be dusk or dawn. He plugged in his phone and turned it on, surprised to find that it was 6am and he had slept through the previous day.

“Jesus.” He murmured to himself, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. As he got up to get dressed (still being naked from his shower), a flood of texts and notifications came buzzing in. Shayne glanced at his phone, pulling a t-shirt over his head. A couple of Smosh emails, social media notifications, and a crap ton of missed calls and texts from Damien.

“Shoot.” Shayne sat back down on his bed, covering his mouth. Why was Damien so intent on contacting him? Shayne panicked a little and started scrolling through the messages.

Damien: Hey man! Thanks for last night. Just woke up and I’m feeling much better now. Thanks for the painkillers bro!

Damien: Hey man, was wondering if you wanted to hang out and play some video games later?

Damien: I’ll buy you some dinner, I still owe you for last night.

Damien: Plus I wanna hear about how my birthday went. XD

Damien: Hey man you okay?

Damien: I’m getting a little worried tbh, it’s not like you to not answer my calls.

Damien: Please answer me. Did I do something last night or something?

Damien: I messaged Sarah, she says you haven’t been responding to her emails either. Not that that is anything new, I’m just concerned.

Damien: You’re making me feel like an overprotective mother over here Shayne.

Damien: Jesus my anxiety is through the roof man, call me as soon as you see this.

Shayne rubbed his forehead, guilt rising though him. “Fuck…” He quickly messaged Damien back, not wanting to call him for fear of waking him up.

Shayne: Hey Damien! I’m so sorry! My phone died yesterday and I forgot to plug it in and I passed out after an intense workout and I guess I slept through the rest of the day. I’m really sorry!

Shayne set the phone down. Damien was really worried about him. So maybe he really didn’t remember what had happened the previous night? His phone started ringing, a picture of Damien lit up the screen. Shayne picked up the phone, “Hey? Damien? Wow isn’t it past your bedtime?”

Damien laughed a little on the other side, “Yeah, I was having a hard time sleeping, I was worried about you dude.”

“Yeah, I’m really really sorry about that.” Shayne rubbed his neck.

“No worries man, that must have been one intense workout to have caused you to sleep the rest of the day like that.”

“Yeah, I have no idea how that happened. Well, I’m alive, you can sleep easy now.”

“Haha, I appreciate you letting me know. Hey, you wanna come over tonight and play some video games and hang out? I owe you still for babysitting me, I wanted to order some dinner for you.”

“Sure, that sounds good. I’ll see you tonight. Sleep well Dames.”

“I’ll try my best.” Damien sounded like he was already falling asleep by the time they hung up. Shayne got up to start his day, happy that the man he loved seemed to really care about him, but guilt still lingered at the back of his mind.

*****

Shayne managed to keep himself busy for the rest of the day. He made breakfast and lunch, worked on some scripts and some other stuff for Smosh, answered some emails, posted some tweets, replied to comments, managed to work out less rigorously than the previous day, played some animal crossing, read a few chapters from his new book. Memories of him and Damien in the alley still stabbed at his brain throughout everything he did, but he pushed those thoughts down because he knew that as of right now, Damien was still his best friend.

Evening rolled around and Shayne made his way over to Damien’s apartment. He parked his car around front, remembering how he had to help carry Damien to his door because he was too drunk to walk. The pain in his stomach disappeared when he saw Damien opening his front door to greet Shayne.

Shayne walked through the door to embrace an enthusiastic Damien. “Good to see that you managed to recover from that hangover.” Shayne smiled.

“It was all thanks to my good ol’ buddy Shayne Topp! I went ahead and ordered some food. I got your favorite Chicken Pad Thai from that one place you like, and…!” Damien turned around to show off a display of liquor bottles. “I got a surprise for you!”

Shayne furrowed his brow, “What is all this?”

Damien smiled, eager to reveal his plan, “I looked up how to make those pokemon drinks from the bar, and I figured since you didn’t get to try them the other night, we could make them here and try them together!”

Shayne looked at the bottles, confused, “Dude we got work tomorrow.”

Damien smiled slyly, “No we don’t! Ian sent an email an hour ago saying he got caught up with business stuff out of town and that we have tomorrow off.”

Shayne checked his phone to see they had, in fact, gotten an email from Ian confirming what Damien just said. “Jeez, just when I think I’m caught up on my emails, they send more.”

“Weird how that happens.” Damien laughed. “Wanna set up the Switch while I mix up the first round of drinks?”

Shayne turned to the living room to hook up Damien’s Switch, “Look at you, going from Mr. Anti-Alcohol to Bartender Extraordinaire.” Shayne turned on the tv, “What happened to you saying you were never going to drink again?”

Damien walked over with two glasses of blue fluid. “I meant that I was never going to get blackout drunk again.” He handed a drink to Shayne, “I gotta admit, it was fun being drunk before everything started to get blurry. So I’ll just have to make sure I don’t overdo it.”

Shayne took the drink and shrugged, “Whatever you say man, just happy to have a drink with my best friend. Cheers.” The clinked glasses and sipped their drinks. “Mmm, this is really good Dames, what’s in it?”

“Tequila, rum, a lot of sprite and blue curacao. They call this drink ‘The Vaporeon’” Damien took another drink, “Not my favorite of the eeveelutions but I am a fan of this.”

Shayne laughed and sat down on the couch, “Well then, Nidhogg?”

“You’re on bro.”

They played for a bit, cursing and bursting into fits of laughter over killing each other in the game. Once Shayne finished his drink, Damien got up and made him another one, “Hey, I got an idea to make this more interesting,” Damien said handing Shayne his second drink, “Whoever loses a round, has to chug their drink.”

Shayne almost spit out the sip he had just taken, “Jesus dude, what happened to taking it easy?”

Damien scoffed, “I’m fairly confident I can beat you more times than not.”

“Pshhhh,” Shayne shook his head, “Fine, you’re gonna regret those words in a few rounds.”

Damien beat Shayne the first round. “You got lucky.” Shayne said, chugging his drink, burping when he finished. “You won’t be so lucky the next round.”

Damien brought Shayne another drink, “Whatever you say man.”

Damien beat Shayne the second round. “What the fuck man,” Shayne sighed, preparing to down his next drink, “Have you been practicing or something?”

Damien smirked, getting up to grab Shayne another drink, “Mayyybeee…” 

Upon finishing yet another drink with a burp, Shayne shook his head, “Jeez dude, these drinks are really starting to hit me. When’s the Thai food gonna get here? I need to fill my stomach with something.”

Damien handed Shayne the next drink, checking his phone as he sat down, “It should have been here by now… The app says the driver’s on his way, maybe they were just super busy at the restaurant?” Unbeknownst to Shayne, Damien ordered for the food to arrive later, well after Shayne had got there. “let’s play another round, maybe the food will get here by then?”

Shayne grabbed on tight to his controller, “Fine, won’t even matter, ‘cause I’m gonna beat you this time.”

Damien beat Shayne yet again. Shayne raised the controller up in anger but managed the self-control needed to not throw it at the TV. “What the fucking fuck man?”

Damien laughed uncontrollably on the other side of the couch. Shayne chugged the beverage, flipping Damien off with his free hand. 

The doorbell rang. “That must be the Pad Thai!” Damien got up to answer the door.

Shayne burped, “Ask him *hic* why the hell it took so long *hic*.”

Damien thanked the delivery driver and gave him a decent tip, turning to Shayne as he closed the door, “Food’s here!”

Shayne got up, wobbled for a bit, then fell back down, “What the fuck?”

Damien set down the food and rushed over to help Shayne up. “You okay Shayne?”

“Yeah, the world is just spinning a lot.” He leaned against Damien for some support.

“Here, maybe you just need to lie down for a bit” Damien started walking Shayne over to his bedroom.

“How much alcohol did you put in those drinks?” Shayne stumbled over his own feet as they walked through the doorway.

“Each drink had a good amount of vodka, a bit of gin, a bit of tequila, ooh! A lot of rum… It’s amazing how well a small amount of blue curacao, grenadine, triple sec, and soda can mask the flavor of alcohol.” Damien shut the door to his bedroom closed, locking it behind him.

“Good god dude,” Shayne slurred, “How are you not drunk as fuck right now?”

Damien laid Shayne down on his bed, “I wasn’t actually drinking any alcohol, oops!” Damien sat on the bed next to Shayne, rubbing the blond’s muscular calf. “I was drinking juice and soda the whole time.”

Shayne propped himself up slightly, confused, “Wait, what do you mean?”

Damien kneeled over Shayne, pushing him back down, resting himself on top of the drunken blond boy. “What I mean is,” Damien leaned down and rested his forehead against Shayne’s, looking deeply into those blue eyes. “It’s your turn.”

Shayne panicked a little, attempting to push Damien off of him, “I’m… I’m confused… I don’t understand what you mean…”

Damien grabbed Shayne’s wrists and pinned him back down, the brunet breathed into Shayne’s ear, “You mean you don’t remember Shayne?” Damien kissed his neck softly, “You don’t remember what we did in the alleyway after my birthday party?”

Shayne’s heart was palpitating, the realization stabbed into his brain. “I’m so sorry Damien.” He started to sob, “I’m so fucking sorry. I hoped you wouldn’t remember.”

Damien rubbed Shayne’s face, nuzzling his neck, “Shhhh, it’s okay baby boy. How could I forget having my brains fucked out on a dumpster by my best friend?” Damien grinded against Shayne’s crotch, his member slowly becoming hard. “It’s all I’ve been able to think about.”

Shayne breathed in and out heavily, “But, you said you couldn’t remember what had happened, you were so drunk you couldn’t walk.”

Damien rubbed Shayne’s chest, “I can’t remember most of the night, I didn’t lie about that, I remember being at the bar, then all of a sudden we’re in the alleyway making out. It’s a bit hazy, but when you started fucking me…” Damien bit his lip, leaning back and rocking his hips back and forth on Shayne’s emerging erection. “I remember that vividly.” 

Shayne wasn’t sure what to feel. He was extremely turned on, but also overwhelmed by shame and guilt, “Damien what I did to you was wrong… You were so drunk…” Damien paused Shayne with a kiss, deep and passionate.

Damien pulled away and began removing Shayne’s shirt, “I figured you probably felt that way.” He tossed Shayne’s shirt to the side. “I thought this might make you feel better about the situation.” He kissed Shayne again, reaching above him to the side of the bed. He pulled out a silk rope, one end tied to the bed frame. “I figured if I turned the tables, got a little…” He leaned in and growled into Shayne’s ear, “Revenge…” He tightened the rope around Shayne’s left wrist. “Then we’d be even, and you wouldn’t have to feel guilty.”

Shayne’s heart raced. He had an idea of where he was going and was somewhere between super aroused and also terrified. He felt like he should maybe fight back, tell Damien to stop, but his body felt like jelly and to be frank, Damien was super hot right now and he didn’t want to interrupt him.

Damien reached over and tied up Shayne’s other wrist. Damien leaned back and admired the sight of Shayne tied up before him. Shayne admired the sight of the man he loved looking down at him, straddling his waist, lust in his eyes. “As much as I loved having you dominate me the other night, I’m going to have way more fun dominating you tonight.” Damien leaned in and bit down on Shayne’s neck, sucking at his skin while his hands stroked Shayne’s firm chest, thumbs playing with his erect nipples.

Shayne moaned at Damien’s touch, his senses heightened and mind finally free of his anxiety, “Man,… I should have fucked you in an alley YEARS ago…”

Damien laughed, humping against the man below him. He leaned up and choked Shayne, kissing him and biting at his tongue. Damien leaned back, getting up off the bed, standing at the foot of it. He unbuttoned Shayne’s pants, looking intensely at him as he stripped them off of his legs. Damien kissed Shayne’s inner thigh before turning his attention to Shayne’s underwear, which stretched tight over Shayne’s erect penis. 

Damien knelt up on the bed between Shayne’s legs, kissing the blonde’s stomach as he palmed over his erection. He reached inside Shayne’s underwear and pulled out his cock, breathing heavily and licking his lips as he held the warm length in his hand. All Shayne could do was watch in thrilling anticipation, heart racing fast and his body vibrating with each of Damien’s gentle touches. He breathed in heavily as Damien started to stroke his dick, a rough hand moving up and down, Damien looking intensely into Shayne’s eyes as his mouth hovered over the tip. Shayne’s body tensed with pure pleasure as Damien wrapped his moist mouth around the tip of his cock. Shayne found himself moaning uncontrollably, his arms pulling against the restraints, desperately wanting to grab onto Damien’s hair so he could fuck his beautiful mouth. Damien sucked tight, laughing slightly at Shayne’s powerful response. Shayne leaned his head back, breathing heavily, trying to hump his cock further into Damien’s mouth. Damien grabbed at the base of Shayne’s dick, pumping it in time with the bouncing of his head. He tried to swallow as much of Shayne’s member as he could before choking and coming up for air. Saliva dripped from Damien’s mouth and onto Shayne’s pink glistening tip. Damien stroked Shayne’s cock a few times before licking a stripe up from the base, resuming the blow job. 

Shayne moaned, “Oh fuck, fuck Damien…”

Damien gripped tight at the base of Shayne’s erection, causing the blond to let out a pained whine. Damien kissed up along Shayne’s hip, “Is that what you want to do baby boy?” Damien kissed and bit at Shayne’s stomach. “Do you want to fuck me?”

Damien gripped tighter on Shayne’s cock, causing him to moan out, “Yes, yes, I want to fuck you Damien.” Shayne leaned his head forward, his hair becoming drenched in sweat and sticking to his forehead, pulling harder at the restraints, his muscles flexed. Shayne looked into Damien’s eyes with a wild expression, “I want to bend you over this bed and ram my cock into your ass until you’re just a sweat and cum covered mess.”

Damien laughed at the graphic imagery, he gently kissed the side of Shayne’s penis. “Well it’s a shame you’re the one tied up then…” He leaned back up off the bed and pulled Shayne’s underwear off all the way. He leaned onto Shayne’s left leg to hold him still while he pulled another silk rope up from the lower left corner of the bed, tying it tight around Shayne’s ankle before leaning against the other leg, tying it with the final rope. Damien stood up straight, admiring Shayne’s glistening, muscular body, tracing his form with his eyes as the brunet pulled his shirt off and threw it to the side.

Damien chuckled to himself as he unbuttoned his pants, “Gonna let you in on a little secret… Enemas aren’t fun… But I gave myself two today in preparation for tonight.” He pulled his pants and his underwear down to the ground. He stood up, wearing nothing but his birthday suit. He started to stroke himself, his girthy member growing even bigger, “I wanted to make sure this time was even more perfect than the last…” He grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table, “Your saliva in my asshole felt great, but I think this might make things slide in and out a little easier…” 

Damien popped the bottle open and squirted a hefty amount of lubricant onto Shayne’s cock. He laid on the bed next to the bound up man, pulling him in for an open mouthed kiss, their bare bodies rubbing against each other as Damien stroked Shayne’s lubed up member. Damien knelt up, placing one leg at the other side of Shayne’s hip. Shayne couldn’t help but grind upwards, desperately wanting to be inside Damien. “Ah ah ah, baby boy. I gotta get myself warmed up before I can take you in. I’m still sore from last time…”

Damien squirted some lube onto his index and forefinger, some of it dripping onto Shayne’s chest. The scruffy brunet leaned forward and place his forehead onto Shayne’s, Damien reaching his hand between his own legs. Damien moaned as he started to rub at his puckered hole, rocking his hips back and forth as he inserted a finger into himself. He pressed his lips against Shayne’s, swirling his tongue around his, fucking himself with his middle finger. 

Shayne broke away and gasped, “You know, I could really help you get warmed up if you untied me…” He bit onto Damien’s lower lip.

Damien smirked, “I want you to watch, handsome.” He groaned with pleasure as he inserted his second finger, “I want you to watch me as I fuck you.”

He shoved his fingers in and out, thoroughly lubricating the inside of his anus, stretching it out enough that he felt more confident that he could take Shayne’s length. He gave Shayne one last sloppy kiss before he leaned back and hovered over the eagerly awaiting fully erect cock. Damien looked at Shayne who was biting his lip hard, watching as Damien was aiming his dick into Damien’s opening. Damien breathed in deep and lowered himself, feeling Shayne’s tip press at his entrance. Damien relaxed himself and allowed the tip of Shayne’s penis to slide inside him. Damien let out a high pitch moan as Shayne leaned his head back, releasing some pleasure driven expletives out of his mouth. Damien lowered himself down even farther, feeling Shayne fill him up until Damien was sitting completely on Shayne’s lap. Shayne panted as Damien began to rock his hips back and forth, Shayne’s length sliding in and out of the well lubricated, tight hole. Damien leaned forward and kissed Shayne, the two writhing against each other as they exchanged saliva which dripped from their lips, their kiss became more fervent and rough. Damien quickened his pace at which he rode his friend, propping himself up on the bedframe above Shayne’s head. Shayne bucked his hips up to force his cock farther up into Damien, making the brunet groan happily into his ear.

The few times Shayne had had drunk sex had been some of the best sex he’d ever had, but it was nothing compared to this. He desperately wanted this to last forever, the sight of Damien naked and on top of him, riding his dick as Damien’s own erect cock rubbed against Shayne’s lower abdomen. Shayne watched the sweat drip down Damien’s chest, sliding down past his dark chest hairs that led down in a trail to his pubic hair. Shayne wanted so badly to raise his hand up to stroke Damien’s chest, to feel his warm skin, to grab his waist and bring him down harder onto his cock. But the feeling of being bound up while Damien used him like a sex toy was its own thrill, a whole new level of pleasure Shayne never knew he needed.

Damien leaned back and began to stroke himself as he bounced on top of Shayne, moaning each time Shayne’s cock was thrusted inside him. Watching Damien moan and suck on his lower lip as he jerked himself off made Shayne wild with lust. Soon that familiar sensation of fireworks welled up inside him.

“Oh Damien, Damien, baby, I’m gonna… ahhhhh… I’m gonna cum….” Shayne’s body tensed up and he pulled tight at the ropes that held him down, his body feeling like it was being possessed.

Damien leaned forward and kissed Shayne’s neck, thrusting his hips down eagerly onto Shayne’s erection, growling into his ear, “Cum, baby boy, cum. I want to feel your cum inside me.”

Shayne moaned loudly as he lost control of his body, writhing underneath Damien’s weight as he felt his loins convulse, hot liquid shooting out of him inside of Damien’s warm, tight anus. Damien moaned with Shayne as he felt the warm fluid coat his insides, grinding against Shayne as the cum dripped from his hole.

Damien panted for a bit and leaned against Shayne, moaning into Shayne’s ear, “Did that feel good baby boy?” He sucked on his earlobe.

Shayne took a bit to catch his breath, his body going limp, “That… Was the best orgasm… I’ve ever had…” He smiled wide and laughed at the thrill of it all.

Damien leaned up, stroking Shayne’s face, kissing him. “That’s what daddy likes to hear.” He raised himself up, letting Shayne’s slightly flaccid penis slide out of him. Damien gave Shayne gentle kisses up his neck, smiling devilishly into his ear, “My turn.”

Damien slid himself back to the foot of the bed, reaching over to untie both of Shayne’s legs. He massaged and kissed Shayne’s ankles, lifting them up onto his shoulders. Damien grabbed the bottle of lube, squirting it onto his hand and cock. He sloppily began to jerk himself off, looking down at Shayne’s dick which was slowly becoming erect again. He smiled at his ability to turn Shayne on, placing his lubricated fingers onto Shayne’s puckered hole. Shayne gasped at the feeling of having his anus massaged. He had tried it on himself a few times, but it was something new entirely to feel Damien’s fingers inside him.

“Oh… Fuuuck…” Shayne leaned his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the massage. He writhed at the sensation of Damien inserting both of his fingers inside him, pulling them in and out as Damien watched Shayne’s reactions. Shayne was oddly loose and eager to receive a third finger, moaning happily when Damien obliged.

Damien leaned in closer to Shayne, still finger fucking him. “How often have you fucked yourself, imagining that it was my cock fucking you?” Damien’s expression was smug and filled with hunger, imagining Shayne fingering himself late at night, moaning Damien’s name.

Shayne felt a wave of shame flow over him, but somehow this turned him on even more. The smugness on Damien’s face made Shayne want to deny his claims out of spite, but Shayne wanted Damien to know how long he’s been wanting his best friend to fuck him. Shayne sighed, “I’ve been fucking myself while thinking of you since we moved in together after So Random. Never with anything more than my fingers though, so this will be a different experience entirely…”

Damien squeezed Shayne’s thigh, blushing at Shayne’s admission. He pulled his fingers out of Shayne’s gaping hole, rubbing his dick. “Well, let me know if I start to hurt you at any point. I’ve been told that my cock can be more than some could handle.” He smirked.

Shayne leaned his head back, “Yeah no kidding, you smug piece of shit.”

Damien laughed, aiming his length in between Shayne’s cheeks. He felt his tip start to slide inside Shayne, and pleasure vibrated through him. Shayne grunted, pulling at the restraints, waiting for Damien to continue. Damien grabbed Shayne’s hips and pushed himself farther inside of the quivering hole. Damien couldn’t quite fit himself in all the way, still, the length that was inside Shayne’s tight hole felt amazing. Shayne breathed in and out deeply, Damien discerned that, due to Shayne’s fully erect cock, this felt good for him too.

Damien pulled out a little and thrust back in, Shayne gasped as Damien’s cock reached deeper inside him. Shayne panted slowly, trying to relax himself so he could take Damien’s full length. Damien rocked his hips back out slowly focusing on fitting himself completely inside of Shayne as he slid himself back in.

Shayne whined, grinding his ass against Damien, “Oh fuck shit… Damien fuck me harder, I need you… I need all of you…” 

These were the sexiest words Damien had ever heard, he knew that Shayne liked it rough, he had implied it several times since their meeting, but this was beyond what Damien had expected. Damien pulled himself mostly out, and thrust in full force, feeling his balls slap against Shayne’s skin. Shayne wriggled and writhed, moaning intensely, rocking himself to meet Damien’s thrusts. Damien leaned back, a firm hold on Shayne’s hips and he thoroughly fucked his wet, lubricated asshole. Damien’s hair fell in his face, bouncing in front of his eyes as he grunted with each thrust. Damien felt primal, mounting his property, wanting to be even closer to Shayne, wanting to meld their bodies together to become one.

Shayne smiled to himself between throws of pleasure, he decided to taunt Damien, “Did you think of me every time you fucked your girlfriends?” “Did you have to close your eyes, think of me splayed out before you?” “Do you watch me when I’m not looking, staring at my firm ass, longing to be inside me?” “Do you like working out with me just so you can watch me? Watch the sweat drip over my muscles? Watch as I grunt lifting weights, imagining that I’m grunting over you?”

All this dirty talk really riled Damien up, he tried to fuck Shayne even harder to get him to stop talking, no longer concerned with hurting his best friend. Shayne felt himself on the verge of a second orgasm.

Shayne moaned like a maniac, every part of his body shaking with pleasure, Damien’s dick pounding against his g-spot. “I’ll take… your silence… as a yes…”

Damien leaned in closer to Shayne, gripping the blankets at both sides of Shayne. Damien grunted between thrusts, “Yes… Yes… I thought of you… For all of those… I’ve wanted to fuck you… Since I first met you…”

“Oh Damien…” Shayne whimpered, “Fuck… I’m gonna cum again…”

Damien’s grip on the blankets tightened as his thrusts became more erratic, “I’m gonna cum too.” He gasped, reaching a hand over to jerk Shayne off, “Let’s cum together.”

Fireworks erupted violently and passionately from both of them, the two doing a mixture of cussing, moaning, and panting as they ejaculated in unison. Shayne’s cum splattered all over his chest while Damien’s cum shot deep inside of Shayne. Aftershocks of cum kept erupting from Damien as he rode out his mind numbing orgasm. Shayne’s body went limp as he strained to catch his breath. Damien thrust himself inside of Shayne a few more times, feeling his warm fluids flow around his cock and ooze out of Shayne’s hole.

With a final sigh, Damien pulled out. He leaned back, massaging Shayne’s thighs, kissing them sweetly. “You feeling okay baby boy?”

Shayne let out an exasperated laugh, “I feel… I feel like I’ve been reborn and thrust from the gooey center of a euphoric universe that only knows pleasure.”

Damien laughed, crawling over to lay beside Shayne, “So it was good then?” He pressed his wet lips against Shayne’s. 

Shayne bit his lip once they part, “Yeah. It was good... I want to feel that feeling for the rest of my life.”

Damien smiled wide and nuzzled Shayne’s neck, “Good.” He leaned over and untied both of Shayne’s wrists, bringing both of them to his mouth to gently massage and plant kisses onto them.

“I love you, Damien.” Shayne felt tears welling up in his eyes. This is the best he’s ever felt.

Damien kissed Shayne’s right hand and held it up to his cheek. “I love you, Shayne.”

They lay there for a while, staring at each other, gently stroking each other’s bodies. Damien broke the silence. “You want that Pad Thai now?”

Shayne laughed, “Maybe in a few minutes. I just want to stay in this moment for a bit longer.”

“Okay baby boy.” They cuddled up to each other, holding each other close, each one slowly falling asleep in the other’s arms.

That's all folks! Thanks for reading!


End file.
